Filming Merlin
by flyra94
Summary: Emily has been filming Merlin for years, now. She plays the role of Gwen, she and Bradley have become friends, but what she feels for him is more than friendship. The two of them attempt their first romantic scenes. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

We had been shooting _Merlin_ for two years so far, among the beautiful landscapes of Scotland, Wales and France. I grew attached to all the cast, they were like a family to me. Finally I was able to make my dream come true: acting. Every day we had new challenges to face, but I loved challenges. New settings, new scenes, new wonderful medieval dresses to wear! It was impossible to get bored, it was like living in a parallel world.

I tried to enjoy that little sunshine coming from those pale autumn days, with closed eyes and wind in my hair. I tried to give a shape to the changeable clouds of the English sky to distract myself from what was about to happen in few hours. Yes, I had to shoot a bloody romantic scene with Bradley and the only thought made me flush up to my ears. We were close friends, but it was something uncomfortable to both of us.

Emy, keep calm. Just think about your job, you're just acting, you don't have to worry about anything, do what you're told and you'll be great!»

It's not that easy! It's my first kissing scene..and with _him!_ He will immediately notice I like him and everything will be ruined, both our friendship and my reputation. » I snapped at my friend, who was tidying up my hair and putting my dress in order.

Come on, Gwen! Take a big breath and do your best!»

I snorted, discouraged as I was. I envied Jane, she was so calm and carefree, she didn't have to kiss anyone! Actually, I wondered how many screaming girls would have taken my place without a thought. I shouldn't envy anyone. I took a deep breath and set off for my next poor show.

The view of Bradley poking out from the trees, so damn elegant, majestic and, well, prince-like, made my head spin, but I hid it right away.

I feared to forget the whole script, while he appeared impeccable and confident, as always.

You look..lovely.» murmured Arthur.

I smiled nervously but sweetly and held out my hand, where he placed his lips at once. Those lips that I would have soon brushed with mine. I secretly swallowed.

No! Don't even try to touch anything! We're far from Camelot. Today you don't have to be a servant and I don't have to be a future king.»

Ok, then we'll just be..ourselves.»

Only with you I feel free to be myself.», the prince offered me a bunch of grapes.

Me too.» I bit a grape.

Sometimes I would like to run away from here, to be, I don't know, just a farmer, but free.»

I laughed heartily.

A farmer? I can see you ploughing fields from morning 'til night, Arthur!»

Oh, no worries! I would bring Merlin with me!»

We laughed out loud together and I imagined Colin rolling his eyes.

Bradley guided me slowly on the grass and came closer.

«I would give up an entire kingdom for you, do you know that?»

«I know you're insane enough to do it.» I answered, flattered. Everything was going well.

Then, Bradley started playing with my dark locks and dangerously approached to me. Shyly, I stroked that flawless face and when I looked at the ocean he had in his eyes, I almost drowned myself in it. The cameraman motioned us to stop and broke that spell.

« Ok, now you have to kiss, do it slowly, be spontaneous, take few seconds and be calm.»

I started laughing nervously, turning my eyes to the sky to avoid the boy's look.

Emily, the first step would be to look at me in the eyes, you know..»he mocked me.

I shifted my look from the grass to his lips and then to his eyes. Bradley stroked my cheek gently and, giving a faint smile, got dangerously closer. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and I turned crimson. My heart was beating fast, I closed my eyes and let myself go. As soon as his lips tickled mine, I cleared my throat and, embarrassed, started giggling against his mouth. Maybe in my subconscious it was just an excuse to shoot that scene endlessly.

«Sorry, Brad...»

«No prob, try to relax, just pretend I'm the man of your dreams!» he chuckled and I avoided his eyes so that I didn't give away my feelings. The boy took my hand and kissed it, causing a surprised expression to appear on my face. Sometimes I wasn't able to understand if his gestures were part of the filming or not. I could vaguely sense that Bradley was almost eager to kiss me, but surely I was wrong.

Attempting it for the second time I showed myself more confident and firm and when the prince started moving his lips with mine, I completely forgot where I was. I smiled kissing him back and mixing our breaths.

Ok, ok, enough, perfect! Ehi, I said enough!» joked the cameramen.

It lasted just few seconds, but to me it looked like ages. I was afraid to stare him out, but his eyes were riveted on me and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of desire. How vivid was my imagination!

We were walking past the walls, on our way back to the castle. Neither of us was speaking, but my friend interrupted that awkward moment, just like only he could.

Good kisser, am I?»

Stupid..» I slapped him slightly on the shoulder.

Admit it! I'm almost a king, I need to kiss "kingly"!»

You're just a show-off!»

Of course, a show-off you'll end up marrying, my little Gwen!»

Not by my choice, my dear! Anyways, I've already forgotten that kiss.» I snapped at him. We were hidden in the shadow under the staircase and the boy pushed me against the wall, playfully.

Shame! Would you like me to refresh your memory?» he chuckled with his cheeky approach, but his attitude soon turned into a shy smile, a smile that drove me mad. He was serious!

I couldn't understand anything anymore and hoped that Brad would follow the famous rule "silence means consent". And so it was. Without having time to formulate a clear thought, I found myself in his arms, mouth pressed against mine. He moved his lips to encourage me to half-open mine, my hands surrounding automatically his shoulders, an unexpected joy filling every single cell in my body, living again that deja-vù, without cameras, without rules.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 _It_ _'_ _s just a bad dream, just a nightmare,_ I kept telling myself. But the image of him kissing her kept going round and round in my head, constantly. I could never imagine that the memory of the kiss he gave me some days before would be still trapped in my head so deeply. Every time I closed my eyes I felt the touch of his warm lips and it destroyed me. Maybe he was just playing with me without realizing my feelings were suffering from it. He never stopped being kind and friendly to me, but it looked like that intimate moment between us had just vanished and nothing but a blur dream-like memory took its place, just like I had only imagined it. What I was perfectly sure of, was that he had just kissed that blonde girl in front of my eyes. Maybe I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong moment, or maybe it was a way to make me "open" my eyes and get over him. But how on earth could I? Spending everyday pretending to be his true love? Bearing his fake kisses, touches and words full of sweetness?

I let myself lay on the grass with a sad expression on my face. Suddenly I felt something on my hair and jumped away, scared.

What..?»

Hey! It's just a flower!» Bradley popped up from behind me.

Oh!» was all I replied.

It's a yellow primrose, erm, it made me think of you, I know you like yellow and I think it suits you. I didn't mean to scare you.»

His voice was so sweet and his look so sincere that he left me kind of astonished. It was unlike him to be so openly, well, romantic.

Oh, of course, yellow doesn't suit that blonde girl, you should have picked something blue for her, but all you found was yellow so you came to me.» I bursted, laughing bitterly, I didn't even bother to thank him.

When he frowned at me, widening those beautiful eyes in surprise and incomprehension, I regretted having answered like that, blabbering nonsense like a jealous stupid girl instead of appreciating his little surprise.

Emy, are you ok? What you saw was just..a misunderstanding, she fancies me, everyone knows that, but she assaulted me,» he laughed, « what could I..»

Brad,» I abruptly interrupted him, « you don't need any justification, you can do whatever you want with whoever you want, it's just me, I'm behaving like a dork, I should have just thanked you. So, forget about this and..thank you.» I felt more and more ashamed every second, I just wished I could bury myself underground.

I didn't mean to sound so rough, probably I'm just in a bad mood and..» I was suddenly smothered by his tight embrace, which I absolutely didn't expect. I hugged him back, eyes filling with tears, without knowing precisely why.

It's all my fault, Emy. The day I kissed you after the scene in the woods, I don't know what I was thinking, it just happened. » he begun to run his fingers through my hair, making me shiver and blush, but at least my face was hidden in his neck. He went on talking.

Don't get me wrong. I liked it and I don't mean to play with your feelings, not at all. But..»

I pulled back, a sudden anger spreading through my nerves.

There is always a _"_ _but_ _"_ , isn't it?» I got up and finally ran away.

Emily! Stop!» I heard the echo of my name, but kept running. I knew exactly where to go. Jane's room. I didn't even bother to knock before entering and when I opened the door I got stuck.

She was sitting on Colin's lap, they were both giggling but stopped as soon as I stepped in. _Well, I_ _'_ _m messing up everything today! I should have stayed in bed!_

Oh, I didn't want to..»

Shut up, Emy, don't worry! Is something wrong? You look a bit..concerned.» It was impossible to hide something to Colin. His inquiring look could sense anything. He put an arm on my shoulder.

Does it have anything to do with Bradley?»

What?» I blurted too quickly and, after seeing his knowing smile, I snorted and smiled in return.

Come on, Cols, piss off, it's girl-stuff! Go to your clotpole friend!» chucked Jane, punching him on his back. He gave her a long, naughty look and disappeared behind the door.

I momentarily got distracted by them.

What on earth is going on between the two of you? You sitting on him, he giving you sexy glances..»

She burst out laughing.

You imagine things, my darling! Let's talk about you. What happened?» I took a deep breath and unburdened myself. She held me with a comprehensive, sympathetic smile.

Now he knows how much..how much I care about him and I showed him the worst part of me, running away like an idiot. From now on I won't even dare to look at him. I'm just a poor, disillusioned prat. To me this is something serious, it's ages I like him and I'm not 15, I mean if I like someone I _really_ fancy him. I thought something was growing between us, something more than friendship but I was wrong, I'm always wrong. And there is no friendship anymore! And tell me, how am I supposed to play the part of the girl he lov..he..» I was on the verge of tears and could speak no more. Jane held me closer and whispered comforting words to me.

You're making a fuss about nothing, Emy! You got _everything_ wrong. That stupid blonde jumped on him and _she_ kissed him. On the same day, _he_ brings you your favorite flower, he touches you, whispers sweet words to you. Maybe he was trying to tell you something important, but you ran away! I know you're suffering, love is not a joke, and playing that part doesn't help at all. But..brace yourself, come on. He is still fond of you, surely he won't be angry. » She always managed to cheer me up, I thought while she was wiping up my useless tears.

I hugged her again, thanked her and got ready for my work.

Who had I to film with, the whole afternoon? Bradley, of course.

The dress I was wearing was light-blue, I found it wonderful. I'd always dreamt to wear one, it made me feel like Cinderella. I was just relieved I didn't have to wear crystal high-heels, as well! I was still admiring my figure at the mirror, when a male voice interrupted my thoughts.

Hey, awesome!» a pair of strong hands surrounded my hips and I leaped in surprise.

Brad..» I replied smiling awkwardly.

Let's make peace, ok?» he showed off his cutest, most innocent smile and placed a delicate kiss on my neck, tickling my skin. I started giggling to hide the effect his lips had on my body.

Sure. What do we have to do today?» I replied cheerfully. He would be mine for the rest of the day.

Erm, you don't know?» he shifted his look far from me and ruffled up his hair with a hand.

 _Right. Bad sign._

I shook my head and waited anxiously.

Well, basically, we have to make love, Emy.»

WHAT?» I buried my head in my hands and laughed in despair. Very kind of the directors not to let me know before Bradley!

Emy, you don't have to do anything! How on earth am I supposed to take you off that medieval, awfully complicated dress? It's me who should worry!» We started laughing to melt the tension.

Well, call Merlin!»

He laughed even louder.

«Oh, I see, you prefer that skinny servant boy to undress you!» he approached and tickled me, I started giggling like a fool and all the tense was gone in a flash.

Everything was set, everyone was ready. Well, except for me.

Bradley picked me up and carried me in his arms until we reached our bed. As soon as he put me down I threw myself into his arms again and we kissed. His hands were all over, I could feel the passion, he was acting really well. After many attempts, between our laughters, he managed to unlace my corset and free my body from that irritating dress. He laid me on the bed, covering our bodies with the blankets, so that we could keep shorts on. _Good Lord, thank you!_

The director tried to make us feel comfortable and told us to take our time. The boy's chest was pressed on my bare breast, I could hardly breath, I was surprised I wasn't sweating already.

«Are you ok, Em?»

I am, go on.» I tried to keep my voice unemotional, but I knew I couldn't control my body reaction.

Right, tell me to stop if you don't feel comfy, ok?» he was being so damn sweet.

Don't stop..» I blurted without thinking and I lowered my eyes immediately after, but he held up my chin and gave me a deep look. Maybe he was trying to understand what the hell was wrong with me. I couldn't stand that disarming look anymore and eliminated the distance between us with a kiss. I should't have. His lips traced a hot pattern from my mouth down to my neck and then to my breasts, torturing them with his tongue. The director said it was fine to pant, actually he wanted us to, and thank God because I couldn't keep my mouth shut anymore. I started breathing heavily, murmuring the prince's name, I automatically touched him all over, well I had to! What a big sacrifice!, I laughed to myself. Bradley wouldn't stop, he was biting my skin, licking it like he couldn't have enough of it.

You don't know how much I love you,..Gwen.- he whispered and I couldn't understand why he hesitated before saying the servant's name. I was grateful to stop for a while, as my hands were almost shaking, but the worst ( _or best?_ _)_ part had yet to come.

They put some water on his body to make it look like sweat and damn, he was hot as hell and I was dying to touch him again.

I didn't say anything and we just stared at each other, smiling. I wanted to never wake up from that dream.

Alright, you did great guys! Now you have to pretend to have sex, so Brad you just keep thrusting and you both pant, ok? Come on, I'll give you a double cheesecake portion, I know you die for it, Emy» he chuckled, he understood how difficult it was.

We both burst out laughing and my friend started tickling me like always, he fancied seeing me giggle like a little girl.

Stop it, Brad or I'll steal your portion!»

You little pig! Come on, we have to make some exercise to deserve that cake» he whispered so that only I could hear him. I turned crimson and slapped him on his butt, playfully.

Oh, yeah, go on!»

Stupid!»

«Come on guys, be serious!»

Bradley took a breath and started to move back and forward on me, his mouth on my neck, one arm pressing my thigh against his hips. My body reacted and I shivered all over, I started to pant as I was told, but it wasn't so hard to do it, actually. I messed up his hair while muttering "Arthur" on his mouth. He kissed me with passion and started to move faster, his eyes fixed on mine, where I could read he wasn't completely pretending. I thought I was going to die and he wasn't even inside me! His muscles contracted over me, while squeezing my breasts with his fingers and biting my earlobe. His loud groans on my neck were something illegal, I wanted him so bad I couldn't bear it.

«F-faster, Arthur..». My heart was beating so fast it hurt and my body was so hot I though it would melt but then Bradley moaned my name, and I mean my _real name_ , by mistake, between his hot breaths against my mouth, so that only I could hear it and, well, I lost it. I lost control, I ran my hand down to his trousers, I found his cock, stroked it, felt it hardening, we moaned hard, Brad's heart was almost galloping, I could feel it.

Stop, please.» I "woke up" and felt really ashamed, but everything happened under the blankets, so no one knew, I hoped.

Alright, guys, amazing! Brad, you said the wrong name at one point, but we can cut it, so you don't have to do it again. Your cheesecake is waiting!»

Brad's cheeks blushed in shame, I didn't want to know what color were mine. The cheesecake was the last thing I was thinking about and when the boy parted his body from mine I almost felt pain.

*later, in the open air*

We took our piece of cake and sit on the grass nearby, far from other people.

Brad, erm..»

Shh» he placed a finger on my mouth.

You don't have to say anything. I..I think you've already understood. When I accidentally said your name, well, I wasn't actually.. acting. I..I couldn't control myself.» my heart filled with joy.

Like me, when I told you not to stop. Brad, you already know I like you, it's obvious and, well,» I looked away, « I wish..I wish you were really making love to me.» I barely muttered.

Bradley caressed my cheek, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

But as I knew, he couldn't be serious for more than a minute.

Just let me know you want a child on set, next time.»

I laughed out loud.

It's your fault, you bloody provoker!»

Haha, it's always my fault, isn't it?» he wiped the cream on my nose and licked it from his finger.

Will you ever stop to provoke me, you little bastard!»

You don't give me other choice, little pig, smearing your face with cake!»

Colin and Jane appeared, she was holding two portions.

He doesn't eat cheese, pity! I have to eat his portion! » she justified herself,

Oh, so we have two pigs now!» replied Brad.

Ehi, dude, careful with your words!» snapped Colin.

Oh, young warlock, I'm trembling! Now I see why you're so skinny, you can't eat anything! How are you supposed to save me, _Merlin?_ _»_

Brad threw some cream against Colin's face and a new little war began.


End file.
